Series 3 with Rose
by ivemademychoice
Summary: This is my re-write of Series 3 with Rose. How would things be different with Rose there instead of Martha? How would The Doctor and Rose's relationship change? Would it ever develop in to something more?
1. Doomsday  Part 1

"I think this is the on switch..." Rose muttered as she made her way back to her world. She couldn't believe the Doctor had sent her back to Pete' world and the Doctor rushed over to Rose and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, stopping slightly so he could look her straight in the eye.

"Once the breach collapses, that's IT_. _You will never be able to see her again. Your own mother!" he yelled, trying to make her see sense and make her see she should go back.

"I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never gonna leave you." She replied calmly, but her voice trembled slightly and the Doctor stared at her for a moment, stunned at the fact she really did want to stay, and eventually released his grip_ "_So what can I do to help?" she asked and held the Doctor's gaze stubbornly until he eventually gave in.

"Those co-ordinates over there, set them all at six." He ordered and pointed towards the computer_ "_And hurry up." He called, almost sounding angry at her.

X

"Are you ready?" the Doctor asked as they attached the magnaclamps on to the wall.

"So are they." She whispered as she looked at the Daleks in the window.

"Let's do it!" he yelled and the two of them pushed up their levers then hurried to hold on to their magnaclamps. The area filled with the white light once more, but this time, there's also the sound of a strong wind, pulling everything in to the void. The Daleks were sucked through the window, smashing through the glass as they were pulled into the white light and the Doctor and Rose smiled at one another. Their smiles soon disappeared the lever turned off.

"Offline." The computer called and Rose reached over for the leaver, whilst trying to continue to maintain her grip on the magnaclamp, but it seemed it was just too far away, so the only to get to it, was to jump on to it, so she did. The Doctor watched in dread and as Rose whimpered to get the lever up. Eventually, she pushed the lever upright, groaning with effort and the Doctor watched as she hung on for dear life, his heart in his mouth. The suction increased once more, and Rose only had the lever to hold on to as her grip loosened and she could feel herself falling.

"Rose, hold on!"The Doctor yelled in desperation, reaching out for her, knowing he couldn't do anything, but the void continued to pull at her, making it impossible for her to keep her grip. "HOLD ON!" he screamed as Rose moaned, her strength now almost spent and all the Doctor could do was stare, horror and terror in his face as he was powerless in saving her. Then it all happened so fast, with one last cry, Rose finally lost her grip on the lever and began to fall in to hell, crying out for the Doctor as he screamed for her. 

Then, luckily for them both, Rose landed against the white wall with a thud and her body fell on to the floor, limp.

"rose!" the Doctor yelled and quickly ran over to her body and looked down at her as she groaned and stood up "you alright?" he asked as she looked at him and rubbed her head.

"Ow! Yeah, I'll be fine I think." She smiled and the Doctor gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank god." He beamed "that was a bit close."

"I know." She agreed and then everything seemed to hit her at once and she looked over at the wall "they're gone." She whispered.

"I know." The Doctor whispered back and looked at her "there's one last thing I can do," he said softly "if you want?"

"What?" she asked, her voice full of hope.

"You can say goodbye, to your Mum and Mickey," he suggested, but judging from Rose's face, she didn't look as though she wanted to.

"I don't know." She admitted and sighed "me and Mum were never good with goodbyes."

"Like I said, you don't have to, but now's the only time we can, the breach will close completely soon, then there'll be no way of getting through."

"No." Rose replied and looked down at the ground "Mum knew this was it, she knew I was never gonna go back home."

"Rose, there's a difference between being trapped in another universe than going home."

"No." She repeated and took his hand "come on," she smiled and the two of them made their way back to the TARDIS, same old life, travelling to unique and spectacular places, day after day.

"Ok, if you're sure?" he asked and she nodded.

"I am, one hundred percent sure," she confirmed "forever." She smiled as they entered the console room and sat on the chair, relaxing for just a moment and the two of the leaned in closer to one another, till their faces with just inches apart.

"Nearly lost you today..." he whispered "...again."

"Every day could be our last, you've got to live in the moment, take all the chances you can and just enjoy them." She smiled at him and he beamed back, pride filling his face.

"That's what I like about you always look on the bright side of things, and do you know what?" he asked and Rose shook her head "I think you're right, live in the moments, sounds like a plan." He beamed and moved closer so that they could feel one another's breath and their lips were just centimetres apart, moving closer as the moments went by, rose couldn't believe how close her lips were to his, was this the moment? It would have been, well, if they hadn't have been interrupted by a high pitched female voice.

"What?" a high pitched, surprised voice called through the TARDIS.

__"What?" The Doctor yelled and jumped out of the seat and on to his feet and Rose sighed.

"Who are you?" the bride asked.

"But—" The Doctor began and looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked and no reply "What the hell is this place?"


	2. The Runaway Bride  Part 1

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed one more time as he looked at the woman, in a wedding dress, standing right in front of him, in his TARDIS.

"Who are you?" she demanded

"But—"the Doctor stuttered, dumbstruck and Rose hid her smile as she watched him.

"Where am I?" she demanded and the Doctor still didn't understand what was going on."What the hell is this place?" she yelled, raising her voice and the Doctor looked around, then at Rose, as though there would be some explanation, but Rose simply shrugged her shoulders.

"You can't do that, I wasn't... we're in flight! That is- that is physically impossible! How did-?" he stuttered and began to stare at the mysterious bride.

"Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me right now - where am I?" she yelled

"Inside the TARDIS." Rose replied as she thought the Doctor wasn't going to answer.

"The what?"

"It's called the TARDIS." The Doctor replied for Rose.

"That's not even a proper word. You're just saying things." She yelled angrily.

"How did you get in here?"

"Well, obviously, you two have kidnapped me! Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh, my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it."

"Um, Nerys?" Rose asked "Who's that?"

"Your best friend!"

"We don't tend to have friends."

"I was halfway up the aisle! I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away! And then you- I dunno, you drugged me or something!"

"I haven't done anything!" he insisted.

"We're having the police on you! Me and my husband - as soon as he is my husband - we're gonna sue the living backside off ya!"

"Well, that would be interesting." Rose muttered and watched as the two of them fought.

X

"I said 'Saint Mary's'. What sort of Martian are you? Where's this?" Donna complained as she exited the TARDIS in to somewhere she had never seen before.

"Something's wrong with her..." The Doctor whispered to Rose as he stroked the TARDIS "It's like she's... recalibrating!"

"Which means?" Rose asked

"She's digesting."

"Digesting what? She's a time machine!"

"What have you eaten?" he whispered to the TARDIS "What's wrong?" he asked and called to Donna. "Donna? You've really gotta think. Is there anything that might've caused this?"he asked, but Donna wasn't listening and pacing around the TARDIS. Anything you might've done? Any sort of alien contacts? I can't let you go wandering off in case you're dangerous. I mean, have you... have you seen lights in the sky? Or... did you touch something? Something- something different? Something strange? Something made out of a sort of metal or... who're you getting married to?" he asked, but Donna didn't reply, and Rose had noticed why.

"Um, Doctor-"

"Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip around his forehead, is he?" he asked, but again no answer, then he noticed Rose pointing towards the doors.

"I think she's done a runner." She commented and the Doctor ran out of the doors.

"Donna!"

X

"Donna!" the Doctor yelled, once again as he and Rose watched her drive away.

"Um, Doctor!" Rose yelled, trying to point out the Santa's playing the trumpets, which looked much like the Santa's they had faced the year before. "Doctor!" she yelled, finally getting his attention and pointed at the Santa's, who were now holding the trumpets like weapons, pointing directly at the pair.

"Um, run." The Doctor yelled, grabbing Rose's hand, dragging her away to the TARDIS.

Donna walked out of the TARDIS, which was now partially on fire and looked at her watch 3.30, she'd missed it.

"The funny thing is, for a spaceship, she doesn't really do that much flying. We'd better give her a couple of hours. You all right?" The Doctor asked as he extinguished the TARDIS.

"Did we miss it?" Rose asked softly and watched as Donna nodded her head "well, you can book another date?" she guessed, trying to sound reassuring.

"Course we can."

"Well, you've still got the honeymoon to look forward to, even if it is just a holiday." Rose smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so, wish we had a time machine, then we could go back and get it all right." She sighed and the Doctor and Rose glanced at each other.

"Yeah," they said together and sat on the ledge of the roof.

"But... even if I did, I couldn't go back on someone's personal timeline." He explained, only to get a strange look from Donna and from Rose "Apparently." He added. "With this ring, I thee bio-damp." He said as he placed a bio-damper on Donna's finger.

"God that's cheesy." Rose laughed and he laughed along with her.

"So, come on then. Robot Santa's - what are they for?"

"Ah, your basic robo-scavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in. We met them last Christmas."

"Why, what happened then?"

"Well, y'know, there was that giant spaceship? Hovering right over London? Rose asked but Donna just looked blank "I'm guessing you didn't notice?"

"I had a bit of a hangover."

"Right," Rose answered.

"We spent Christmas Day just over there, the Powell Estate. With, with family." He finished as smiled as he had called Jackie and Mickey and Rose family. "didn't we?"

"Yeah, yeah, we did."

"What kind of secretary are ya?" Rose asked as Donna told them her job.

"I'm at HC Clements. It's where I met Lance. I was temping."

"When was this?"

"Six months ago."

"Bloody hell, you move fast." Rose joked.

"Well... he insisted. And he nagged... and he nagged me...And he just wore me down and then finally, I just gave in." She explained.

"What is HC Clements? Never heard of it." Rose commented.

"Oh, security systems, you know... entry codes, ID cards - that sort of thing."

"Keys..." the Doctor mused.

"Keys?" Rose asked "Is that significant?" she asked and the Doctor shrugged.

"Don't know, maybe." He said.

"Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is gonna be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Martian-boy." Donna said and looked at the Doctor.

"Yeah. I'm not from Mars." The Doctor sighed and Rose simply laughed.

"You might as well be as far as Donna's concerned." She joked and walked over to the TARDIS, Donna and the Doctor close behind.

**Hmmmm, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Anyway, review and let me know **** really appreciate all the reviews, you guys are great **** xx**

**Amy xxx**


	3. The Runaway Bride Part 2

"Well this is fun," Rose muttered as she and the Doctor stood at the bar, watching everybody else dance. The Doctor had just soniced her phone, finding out that the place where Donna worked, was with Torchwood.

"Could be worse," the Doctor commented and put his drink down, "Now, would you accompany me to the dance floor Miss Tyler?" he asked.

"Oh, I would love to." She smiled and took his hand, "Let's see if this body is any better than the other." She grinned and dragged him on the dance floor.

X

"I've lost the signal!" the Doctor yelled as he held the control of the Santa's and he turned to Donna, "I'm gonna need you car. I need to see where you work."

"Can't we just take the TARDIS?" Rose suggested.

"Best not, just in case. We don't know what's there."

X

"What do they want with me?" Donna asked as the Doctor simply rambled on.

"You've been dosed with huon particles," the Doctor began to explain, "I don't know how, but you were pulled in to the TARDIS, the heart of the TARDIS contains the same huon particles, which pulled you in. Right! Now, what is HC Clements working on at the moment?"

"I don't know, "Lance stuttered, "I'm personnel, not project manager!"

"So you have no idea?" Rose asked, something about this bloke didnt seem right to her, he seemed a bit odd and suspicious.

"No."

"Alright, so what do we need to do Doctor?" she asked.

"They make keys," he stated, "And look at this." He pointed towards the computer screen, "We are the third floor right?" he asked and Rose nodded as he ran over to the lifts, "The how come there's a lower basement? There is a whole floor that doesn't exist on the official plans."

"So, we're talking, secret floor? Secret base underneath?" Rose guessed.

"Yeah."

"Ooh, we haven't had a secret base in a while." She smiled.

"I know, now thanks you two, me and Rose can handle this from here."

"No chance, Martian. You're the man who keeps saving my life; I ain't letting you out of my sight." Donna said and joined the Doctor and Rose in the lift, dragging Lance with her.

X

"Your people? Who are they? What company do you represent?" Lance asked and the Doctor and Rose glanced at each other.

"You can answer this." Rose smiled, passing it over to the Doctor.

"Oh, we're freelancers. Anyway, Huon particles in liquid form._" _He picked up a small test tube.

"That's inside Donna?" Rose asked as if to answer, the Doctor turned the test tube, making the contents and Donna to glow.

"Because the particles are inert - they need something living to catalyse inside and that's you. Saturate the body and then... HA! The wedding! Yes, you're getting married, that's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle - oh, your body's a battleground! There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine, WHAM go the endorphins, oh you're cooking! Yeah, you're like a walking oven! A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away, the particles reach boiling point, SHAZAM!" the Doctor yelled.

"I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe..." the Empress announced over the speakers, "... until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!" she yelled and teleported in to the chamber, snarling and growling.

"The Racnoss... but that's impossible, you're one of the Racnoss!"

"What's a Racnoss?" Rose asked, not recognising it.

"The Racnoss come from the Dark Times, billions of years ago, billions. They were carnivores, omnivores, they devoured whole planets. "You shouldn't even exist! Way back in history, the Fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss - they were wiped out."

"Except for me." She cackled and the trio watched as Lance approached her behind, with an axe and went to swing for the Racnoss, but stopped as she turned round and began to laugh.

"That was a good one. Your face!" he yelled.

"What?" Donna asked.

"Im sorry Donna." Rose whispered.

"Months I had to put up with her. Months. A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map."

"I don't understand." Donna shook her head.

"How did you meet him again?" Rose asked softly, feeling for Donna.

"In the office."

"He made you coffee." The Doctor pointed out, joining Rose and Donna. "You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months. It was all there in the job title - the Head of Human Resources."

"It's like you said, Doctor - the big picture - what's the point of it all if the Human Race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me. The chance to... go out there. To see it. The size of it all. I think you understand that, don't you, Doctor?"

"Who is this little physician?"

"What she said - Martian."

"Oh, I'm sort of, well, we're sort of... homeless. But the point is, what's down here? The Racnoss are extinct. What's gonna help you four thousand miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, isn't it?"

"Kill this chattering little doctor-man and his companion!"

"Dont hurt them!"

"Ah, now. Except." The Doctor tried to interrupt.

"You better have a plan." Rose muttered.

"Well, I just want to point out the obvious—Just- just- just- hold on, just a tick, just a tiny- just a little- tick. If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship. So, reverse it... the spaceship comes to her." He explained the Donna began to glow as the TARDIS materialized around them.

X

"My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them!" the Racnoss yelled at the Doctor and Rose.

"Donna! I've got you, Donna!" the Doctor yelled as he loosened the webs.

"I'm gonna fall!" she screamed.

"You're gonna swing!"

"She's not Tarzan. This isn't going to work." Rose commented, thinking this plan was going to fail slightly as Donna swung, only to go underneath them, going in to the wall. "Told ya."

"She's alive isn't she?" he asked and Rose didnt reply, "Now, Empress of the Racnoss - I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you a place in the universe to coexist. Take that offer and end this now. "What's your answer?" he asked and the Racnoss declined. "What happens next is your own doing." He muttered.

"At arms!" the Racnoss ordered her soldiers.

"Relax."

"Robo-forms are not necessary. My children may feast on Martian flesh." She commented and the Doctor produced a handful of baubles.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Rose asked, slightly panicking as he the them in the air letting all the water from the Thames in. "Doctor!" Rose yelled as he stood there in silence for a moment. "We need to get out of here!"

"Come on! Time I got you both out!" he yelled and quickly grabbed Rose's hand, leading her and Donna out.

X

"There we go. Told you she'd be all right. She can survive anything." The Doctor smiled as he stroked the TARDIS outside Donna's house.

"Invincible."

"Yep!" the Doctor nodded, popping the 'p'.

"I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day. Sort of. I'd better get inside. They'll be worried." Donna explained.

"Best Christmas present they could wish for." Rose smiled. "Even though you hate Christmas?"

"Yes."

"Even if it snows?" the Doctor asked and hit a switch on the TARDIS, light shooting out of the top, causing it to snow.

"Woah!" Rose smiled, "Since when could she do that?"

"Since always, just never done it before. Never needed to."

"See, you must be something special." Rose nodded to Donna and smiled. "Merry Christmas." She smiled at Donna.

"Merry Christmas."

"So, what are you gonna do now?" The Doctor asked.

"Not getting married for starters."

"Good plan."

" And I'm not gonna temp anymore. I dunno... travel... see a bit more of planet Earth... walk in the dust. Just... go out there and do something."

"You could come with us?" Rose suggested, "Plenty of room."

"Do I get a say?" the Doctor asked.

"No."

"I can't..." Donna smiled. "Everything we did today... do you live your lives like that?"

"Not all the time.."The Doctor smiled looking at Rose, "Do we?"

"Yeah, we do."

"But you've seen it out there, it's beautiful."

" And it's terrible. That place was flooding and burning and they were dying and you were stood there like... I don't know... a stranger. And then you made it snow - I mean, you scare me to death! You could come in for Christmas dinner though?" she suggested and the Doctor and Rose both shook their heads.

"I don't think so." The Doctor shook his head. "Not really our type of thing. Not anymore, just the two of us."

"Okay." Donna nodded. "So what are you two gonna do?"

"Same life, travelling everywhere."

"Am I ever gonna see you both again?" Donna asked.

"Hopefully." Rose smiled and hugged Donna goodbye. "See you soon." She whispered and the pair left in the TARDIS and the Doctor materialized the TARDIS in to the vortex and Rose sat on the Captains chair.

"What do you wanna do now then? I was thinking Barcelona? Sound good?" he asked, trying to cheer her up. So much had happened today, she hadn't even have time to register the fact that her family was gone forever.

"Yeah," she gave a weak smile, "perfect."

"Come here." He whispered and hugged her, "We can still say goodbye, if you want?"

"No," she answered quickly and shook her head, "No, like I said before, Mum knew I would pick you in the end, goodbyes are too final. You know that." She sniffed, "Now, we going or what?"

**Sorry it's been SO LONG! Anyway, this chapters a bit bad, sorry :S, let me know what you think, if anyone is still reading lol. **

**Amy xx**

**P.S. Any ideas on how to make the next ep different? 3**


End file.
